


16 - Weekend

by Jillybeanjoy, Marijane_Akuma



Series: Venom [16]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Sex, Anal, Eddie and Venom getting freaky, M/M, Morning Sex, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, hey you asked for it, plot what plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillybeanjoy/pseuds/Jillybeanjoy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marijane_Akuma/pseuds/Marijane_Akuma
Summary: Eddie needs a distraction to get him through till Monday





	16 - Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Ask and Ye Shall Receive!
> 
> I’ve gotten lots of requests for more smut and comments that I need to give the boys a break between the angst of New Years and the angst of the current piece I’m working on. So I took a break from the novel-length fic I’ve been working on to give you more smut. 
> 
> Enjoy monster fuckers!

One weekend. Eddie just had to make it through one weekend. On Monday he was meeting Jemma at the hospital and she would find him something that worked. Something to make the symptoms of his PTSD bearable. 

Eddie was still shaken from the fiasco that was New Years Eve. Venom and him had been so focused on the fireworks not triggering Eddie that they hadn’t thought about how they would affect Venom. The seemingly never ending sonic assaults still had Eddie on edge long after they stopped. 

But that was over now. He just had to get through this weekend. 

As Eddie lay on his bed, thinking about this, Venom formed a head at the end of a tendril and snuggled under Eddie's chin.  **Good morning** he greeted. 

“Morning, love.” Eddie responded easily. He could feel Venom's joy at the pet name warm both of them. A finger moved the hair out of Eddie’s face before Venom moved forward and kissed Eddie’s forehead. “You’re in a good mood.” 

**I have you all to myself today. ** Venom stated, moving his kisses to Eddie's jaw, easily communicating over their mental link so he didn’t have to use his lips for anything other than covering him in kisses.  **No visitors, no appointments with leads, no plans. **

Eddie laughed, “No plans? Not at all?” He looked pointedly at his erection, getting harder with every kiss from Venom. “ _ Liar.”  _

Eddie could feel Venom's chuckle in his chest. Venom moved from Eddie's jaw to his throat, his teeth just barely scraping against the skin, making his heart race.  **You seem to be stressed, Eddie. Let me help you. Let me distract you. **

Oh, Venom was distracting him alright. While his head was at his throat kissing him, a tendril caressed his stomach, tickling him and making his toes curl. Eddie touched Venom’s face with one hand, tracing a finger along his cheek. 

Venom looked up and with a menacing smile he finally started kissing Eddie’s mouth, his long tongue slipping past Eddie’s lips. Eddie sucked on the tongue, teasing it to the back of his throat. 

The tendril on Eddie’s stomach slowly moved down, pulling off Eddie’s boxers. Eddie tried to help kick them off but then started to choke on Venom's tongue so he just let Venom do it. 

**God, look at you. My perfect Eddie. So ready for me. ** Venom's voice was a purr inside Eddie’s brain. Eddie moaned against the tongue fucking his mouth. 

More tendrils joined the first. One caressing Eddie’s calf, the other his thigh, one stayed at his stomach just below his belly button. Venom was touching his arms, his wrists, his throat. He was everywhere except where Eddie wanted him to touch the most. 

Eddie was getting lightheaded from the overstimulation. Sensing this, Venom pulled back his tongue, even though it got him a disappointed groan from Eddie.  **Tell me what you want Eddie. **

“God…” Eddie breathed “I want you, Venom. I want you to touch me.” 

Venom chuckled,  **I ** ** _am _ ** **touching you, Eddie. ** A hand appeared and combed through his hair.  **I’m touching so much of you. ** As if to make his point each tendril slowly slid back under his skin one by one. 

“No, come back.” He whined. 

**I haven’t left. I’m right here. ** He reminded. 

“Venom, please. I need you so much.” His voice was an undignified whine. Venom ate it up. 

A single tendril reappeared but didn’t touch him. He watched it hover over the entire length of his body just a hair's breadth away without ever making contact with the skin. Eddie shivered, leaning his head back. 

**How should I make you come? ** Venom wondered.  **There are so many things I could do to you. And we have all weekend to explore each one. It’s just a question of which one first. **

“Yes, please.” 

**Yes, please, what? ** Venom inched closer to Eddie's face, gently biting on his bottom lip and pulling at it. Eddie's hand moved of its own accord toward his cock. Then a tendril grabbed it at the wrist and pulled it back onto the bed. Eddie grabbed a fist full of sheets instead and moaned.  **What’s wrong, Eddie? You’re usually so much more articulate than this. ** Venom teased  **So quick witted until I have you naked and begging.**

“I want to fuck you so bad.” Eddie tried to make his voice half as seductive as Venom’s but he just sounded desperate, pleading, absolutely wrecked. Exactly how Venom wanted him. 

Venom kissed down his chest, past his stomach, then gave one long lick up his cock from base to head.  **You’re delicious, Eddie. Inside and out. **

Eddie could imagine Venom munching on all the chemicals being released from Eddie's brain right now. Eddie’s euphoria becoming Venom's and Eddie’s again. A feedback loop of love and lust and desire. 

Then his dick was inside Venom's mouth and Eddie stopped breathing. Venom sucked and his teeth just barely grazed him as he milked out Eddie’s precum.  **Breathe, love. ** Venom reminded him and he forced himself to take a deep breath, though it took all his concentration and willpower to do so. 

“Oh my God, Venom, you’re so perfect.” Eddie was delirious. “God, V, don’t stop.” 

He could feel Venom’s smugness.  **How long do you think I can keep you going? On just the edge of release but not quite yet? ** God, he could listen to Venom’s dirty talk forever.  **An hour? All day? **

Eddie was so close. He was just  _ so close _ . A tendril wrapped around the base of his dick like a cock ring, cutting him off. Eddie groaned despite himself. “You're driving me crazy.” He breathed. 

**Not quite yet, but I will. ** Venom promised, raising his head away from his cock as something edged slowly inside him.  **You wanna fuck me, Eddie? You want that? **

Eddie nodded enthusiastically as Venom went deeper inside him. 

**Isn’t that a coincidence, I want to fuck you too. ** Eddie was desperate to flip over, to touch himself, to get some kind of friction against himself, but Venom still held him at his wrists. 

Venom got bigger inside him, stretching him and filling him. “ _ Yes _ ,” Eddie's voice was breathy, “Do it, please.” Venom edged back and forth torturously slow. Everything in Eddie was building. The cock ring made out of Venom wrapped around him was the only thing keeping him together, keeping him from falling apart. 

**Say it again, Eddie. Tell me how much you want me. How much you need me. How much you love me. ** Venoms pace in Eddie's ass got faster. 

“So much,” Eddie choked out. “I want you so much. More than anything. I need you like I need fucking air. I love you more than the world.” 

**Good, ** Venmo’s voice was smug.  **Then fuck me like you mean it. ** And his cock was covered in Venom’s form. Venom was right against him, pressing on all the right places as Eddie thrust into him in perfect timing with how Venom was inside of him. 

With a last thrust Venom hit Eddie's prostate and released the cock ring at the same time, and Eddie released everything he had inside his alien boyfriend's amorphous form. Eddie breathed hard and Venom retracted back inside of him. 

Far in the back of his mind Eddie could hear the whispers of Venom’s voice repeating his name over and over again.  **Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. ** Even triplets in perfect time with each other. 

Eddie smiled to himself, rubbing his chest where he could feel Venom just under his skin. “This is going to be a good weekend.” 


End file.
